Silly Girls
by Prizm
Summary: Cute fic, Tf's as kids.


This story was inspired by Crazyomatic's fic based off of the show Muppet Badies. This story is meant to be cute, Tf's as kids.

Inside the nursery the little ones that played suddenly got silent as Nanny announced that some new playmates had arrived to play. She stepped aside, allowing the others to see there were four girls. In turn Nanny gestured to each of them "This is Alita, Moonracer, Chromia and Firstar."

Jazz and Ultra Magnus smiled, they were all for them playing with them.

"Me, Grimmy no want to play with girls." The small T-Rex growled.

"Be quiet Grimmy no one asked you." Jazz said.

A little later the girls had decided for now to play among themselves having brought their dolls and they sitting together talking and giggling, well Alita, Moonracer and Firestar were playing but Chromia was playing with the boys. Alita decided that she liked the quiet Optimus, he was nice; she glanced at Optimus as she was made her dolly come over to Moonracer's house, when someone grabbed her doll out of her hand.

"Hey." she began.

"How can you play with stuff like this?" The boy looked over the doll turning it this way and that.

"Easy! Now give me back my doll, Megatron." She said and tried to reach for it and Megatron quickly held it away from her.

"Give me my doll!" she yelled. He held it up over his head she tried to get it back but couldn't reach as he was a little taller.

"Gimme it." she shrieked. Megatron started to run from her so she chased him around the room screaming at him to give it back. Which of course he didn't.

"Hey Megatron, I didn't know you liked to play with dolls." Starscream said loudly making everyone laugh.

"I do not." He protested "I'm tormenting this girl."

Alita's screaming got louder and louder with each breath.

"OH, give it back to her." Ultra Magnus paused and covered his audios "So she'll shut up," over the screams they heard Nanny coming, Alita was crying by then.

"Here take it and shut up." Megatron said handing it back to her; she took it but noticed that she hadn't stopped crying. "Please, please be quiet."

Alita sniffed and wiped her optics "I'll be quiet if you play with me."

"Fine," he answered, she smiled

"Yay!"

"Is everything alright in there," Nanny had finally made it to the door.

"Yes," they all said innocently and she paused for a moment watching then turned and left.

"Okay, Megs you said you'd play with me." Alita said.

"What do you want to play?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dolls." Alita said smartly.

"No." Megatron shook his head.

"Dress up."

"NO."

"Tea party?" Alita asked.

"No." Again Megatron shook his head.

"But you said." and she began to cry.

"Ok a tea party just stop it." he crossed his arms.

"Okay," She ran over and asked Moonracer and Firestar if they wanted to have a tea party.

"Yes I want to." Moonracer answered, looking over at where Megatron was. "Is he playing with us?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not playing." Firestar huffed.

"Why not?" Moonracer didn't seem to see a problem with it.

"I'm not playing if he is." Firestar pointed right at Megatron.

"Fine be that way." Alita shrugged then went to set up the table Moonracer went to get some water.

A few moments she was on her way back with the water. "I got the water." she called and fell spilling half of it.

"Now look what you did, now there is not enough water to play." Alita whined.

"Yes, there is." Moonracer said and got up and poured the water in the teapot and Alita poured it the cups.

"Megs, what are you doing?" Starscream had wondered over.

"What does it look like." Megatron said.

"Playing girly stuff."

"No can't you see I'm in the middle of having some tea; now go away," he growled.

Starscream shrugged and left; Moonracer dropped off the water, then headed to get some more water. Alita was pretending to feed Megatron a cookie, Starscream spied them for a little bit, but the whole thing was too much for him to stop himself. He began to sing "Megatron and Alita sitting in a tree."

"Shut up." they both shouted in Starscream's direction.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," he kept singing.

"Stop it." Alita yelled as he finished singing and started laughing. Alita screamed and screamed as he kept repeating the song.

"Shut up, do you want her to come back in here," Megatron asked.

"What are you afraid of? Oh yeah I forgot does this ring a bell? "I won't do it again." Starscream tried to mock Megatron's voice.

Alita started to laugh at the face Megatron made.

"No, it doesn't." he shouted crossing his arms again.

"Why are you so afraid of Nanny?" Alita asked.

"Because he" Starscream started but was cut off by Megatron.

"She blames me for everything."

"Because why?" Alita asked Starscream.

"Because she gave.." Starscream started again, and again was cut off by Megatron

"Will you go find something to do?"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Alita said excitedly.

"Because she gave him.." he whispered the rest.

Alita laughed. "But she seems so nice."

"She is, he just pushed her to far."

"It didn't hurt." Megs said suddenly they both looked at him.

"Yeah that is what you say now, I seem to remember yesterday you bawling your head off." Starscream said with a smile.

"Yesterday that was yesterday." Alita said. "So if I screamed she'd come in here?"

"But I didn't do anything." Megtron began.

"I'll just tell her you took my doll; now play with me or I'll scream and tell her that."

"Fine." Megatron answered.

"Goodie" Alita said and went and to get the dolls and Moonracer. Moonracer thought Megatron was rather cute so she didn't mind playing. After a while Alita got sick of playing that she wanted to play house.

"Good I get to be the Mom." Moonracer called.

"No, you don't you get to be the kid." Alita said.

"But I don't want to be the kid." Moonracer protested.

"Just be it anyway." Alita demanded.

Moonracer got an idea, and smiled. "Fine, I'll be the kid." She began to play the part and screamed and Alita came over to her.

"What is it?" she said pretending to be mother.

"No." Moonracer said in her best baby voice and swatted at her "Daddy."

Alita was annoyed she was catching on to what Moonracer what doing. "Cut it out,"

"What you told me to be the kid so I am." Moonracer said with a smile; then started with her baby voice again. "Me want piggyback ride." Megatron came over to find out to play before Alita began to cry again. Moonracer she put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry she is such a pain." Moonracer said he smiled. A second later they heard Alita screaming about something, Nanny came in and asked her what was wrong.

"Megatron took my doll." she whined.

Megatron and Moonracer stopped playing piggyback and he sat her down and they walked over to where Alita was talking to Nanny.

"How could I do that when I was playing with Moonracer." he shouted.

Alita still screamed,

"Open your subspace." Nanny said.

"But I didn't take it." he said doing as asked he opened it; a bunch of stuff fell out along with Alita's supposed doll.

"See I told you." Alita said.

"That was from earlier when I was playing with her." Megatron tried to explain.

Moonracer spotted her and Alita's dolls over in the corner and as Moonracer started to tell Nanny that, they were gone. She followed them for a minute, she knew what was going to happen. She grasped as she heard every smack, she wanted to cry herself, he was nice to her, she could hear him crying. "YOU." she shouted at Alita "you got him in trouble and you lied."

"So what." Alita said Moonracer looked right at her and threw her head back and screamed.

"What is it Moonracer." Nanny asked

"Alita hit me." Moonracer said.

"I did not."

"You did too," Moonracer shouted. Nanny came taking Alita around the corner. Moonracer saw Megatron and motioned for him to follow her, they hid in the play house as Nanny talked to Alita.

"She won't get nothing." He said.

"I know but worth the try." Moonracer answered.

"Yeah, why did you help me?"

"Because she is a brat and he deserves it and I rather like you." Moonracer said they continued to talk.

"Oh no, here she comes."

"Be quiet maybe she won't hear us." Megatron said.

"Moonracer you come out here or I'll start screaming again." Alita said.

"Ok, ok," Moonracer said coming out of the house.

"Now where is Megs?"

"I'm not telling you, you got him in trouble for nothing." Moonracer said, "I should spank you for that." After a split second she jumped on Alita then Megatron did as well; he held Alita down while Moonracer spanked her. Naturally Alita began screaming again, Nanny came in again, they let go in a hurry.

"Nanny, Moonracer and Megatron spanked me." Alita said between crys.

"I did not; Moonracer did."

"Is that true?" Nanny asked.

"Yes." Alita said

"That's it! You two need a time out, Alita you sit over there and Megatron you sit over there and no moving." she said watching them take their seats she stood for a second then left.

Moonracer came over by Megatron and was playing, he watched for a moment then got up to play with her.

"I'm going to tell." Alita called.

"So." he shrugged.

"Nanny!" Alita shouted, Megatron took his seat fast as if he hadn't moved.

"What?"Nanny asked looking around.

"Megs got up." The little girl snitched.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

Nanny was not buying it "The both of you be quiet and don't move out of that chair until I say you can." This time when she left she left the door open. Moonracer came back and began to play again where Megatron was. Naturally Megatron scooted over inch at a time trying to get close enough to play.

"Nanny!"

Quickly Moonracer moved away, and Megatron returned to his spot.

"Alita stop shouting." Nanny said from the other room and sat back in the hallway.

Moonracer came back over and he got up and started playing with her.

"Nanny!" Alita shouted, Nanny came in and caught them both this time.

"Alita I'm not going to tell you again stop shouting or you going to get a spanking, Do you want one?"

"No." Alita answered shaking her head.

"Then stop it." Nanny glanced over at where Megatron was. "Megatron, you move outta that chair again and you'll get another one in front of everyone this time, Do you want another one?"

"No," He shook his head negatively.

"Then sit and you have just added two more minutes on to both of your times." she said and went back to the hall way.

"See what you did, you made us have to sit here longer." Alita growled.

"I did not you stupid idiot." Megatron made a face at her.

"I am not stupid." Alita stood up.

"Yes, you are."

Alita ran over and hit Megatron, he got to his feet in a flash chasing after her. She ran and he chased her around several different things knocking a few things over and disturbing the other kids. Alita screamed the whole time as she ran. In an instant she was nearly jerked to a stop she screamed and whined in pain as she felt some stinging slaps to her backside, she cried and cried. She violently flung herself, she fell on the floor. Nanny had seen the whole thing from just outside the door and had snatched Elita up as she passed her screaming. She still cried as she laid on the floor. Alita could still hear Nanny walking around. She sniffled a big gulp of air and still cried it did hurt. Through her watery optics she saw Nanny with Megatron who got spanked several more times than she did , but he had tried to hide from her. No wonder it hurt. After Alita felt better, she got up and went to find him.

"Megs. I'm sorry I got in trouble earlier," she knew where he was she could hear him still trying to calm down from crying.

"If I knew how much that hurts I wouldn't have."


End file.
